


Beyond Dead

by beratings



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beratings/pseuds/beratings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work of fiction based off of the book series entitled Sookie Stackhouse Series. Loosely based off of the HBO television series True Blood (very loosely), mostly following the book. Picking up (& excluding) Amelia Broadway breaking the blood bond with Eric Northman. </p><p>Disclaimer: If you haven't read the book series, this will be very confusing and probably a little upsetting for you to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Dead

      I knew Amelia Broadway was walking up the steps of my enclosed back porch simply because of my ability. Amelia was a loud broadcaster, though someone I loved dearly, it was hard to be around her for a while, especially after getting so used to her not living with me. The silence was so welcoming when she had left, though the terms were tragic, and she had lost someone very dear to her heart. Tray was missed greatly by the young witch.  
      Amelia's head was filled with excitement, love, and most of all anticipation. For what? Oh, well of course it was to see me, but partly to show me what a great witch she had become after taking her "sentence" from the New Orleans coven. You see, Amelia had had an... incident... involving a young Mormon looking man named Bob who just happened to be turned into a black cat while they were intimate with each other. I never quite got the courage to ask what they were doing, part of me was very curious, the other, more sensible Christian part of me wanted to hear none of it.  
      "Sookie Stackhouse, I'm here to renew your wards!" She sounded as enthusiastic as her brain felt. I got a jolt of excitement as I hustled to the back door to let her and Bob in.  
      "Amelia Broadway, how I've missed you." I stated, a smile spreading across my face. I couldn't help but feel the effects of the maddening chatter in her brain. "Good to see you, Bob. How are... things?"  
      I almost asked him how it was to be human again, if things were quite different for him since he had been changed back. I had the sense to hold my tongue and continue on with a strained smile.  
      "Very well, thanks." He said, just as strained, as though he could read my mind as well, but no, he could just sense that I was curious, I picked out of his brain. He didn't want to talk about it. But he had had his adjustment period and time had to move on. Bob was a very smart guy and very sensible, no point grieving for the coin already flipped, as Gran would say.  
      "So, how's the Viking?" Amelia asked with some hesitation. I could tell from her brain she was trying very hard to make me feel as though she hadn't despised my blonde vampire. I respected her attempts and gave her a half smile.  
      "Oh, he's just fine. Great as every really." That was an overstatement, I had no idea how he was. Though, our blood bond didn't quite work the way I really wanted it to (I.E. I couldn't read my betrotheds mind like I so craved) I could still feel everything he felt when he wasn't dead to the world during the sunlight hours. And other than the slight feelings of remorse and grief and doubt mixed with undeniable guilt, I knew he was genuinely in love, protective, and overall determined most of the time, I would assume to keep me, but I truly didn't know. While I had been trying to block these emotions from bothering me too much, and trying to ignore the urge to corner Pam and force her to tell me everything, a corner of my mind itched to know what was happening with Eric.  
      "Well, aren't I just the worst hostess ever?" Gran would have slapped me silly. "Please, come on in, can I get y'all anything to drink? Lunch? I could run to the store and make some sweet potatoes and steak for dinner? Or are you guys too worn out?" I could feel myself babbling, it was the effects of dwindling on Eric too long. Lately that had been the case. I just wanted to know what was happening in his pretty blonde head.  
      "I think we're good, Sook," Amelia said. They had stopped for fast food on the way because they were just too hungry, the drive had drained them. "we're both a bit worn out, and we still have some stuff to do before we settle in."  
      Just then, my cousin Claude and my great-uncle Dermot walked in. The fairies looked from Amelia to Bob and both shrugged simultaneously.  
      "Good afternoon, great-niece." Dermot said, giving me a loving look and wrapping his arms around me. Hugging my great-uncle always brought a sense of relief. Not as great of a relief as it was to hug my great-grandfather, Niall, but it was a fraction of it. A very pleasant fraction.  
      "Cousin." Claude stated by way of greeting. Well, hello to you too. Claude was never big on being polite. In fact, Claude wasn't big on anything that didn't pertain to Claude himself.  
      "Well," Amelia started, she was clearly unable to keep her eyes off of Claude, neither could Bob, but he had the sense to drop his gaze to the floor after a moment. "I think me and Bob will just head out to get some supplies. I don't think I have everything, some things need to be fresh."  
      I didn't want to know what things had to be fresh for a protection ward spell. I could only assume it was a heart or a chicken or maybe it was just herbs, who knows, I didn't, and I didn't want to find out.  
      A small part of me ached as I looked at the bright sky. It was only 4PM, and since it was in the middle of June the sun would stay out longer than I wanted it to. I watched Claude and Dermot move gracefully about the kitchen for a moment or two after Bob and Amelia found their way out to do their "shopping." Finally, satisfied with them, I left to run to Merlottes.  
      Though I had the day off I always felt like I should check on place. After all, I was technically part owner ever since I loaned Sam some money when things were rough. We'd kept it between us, but somehow his terrible bitch girlfriend Jannalyn Hopper had found out and subsequently targeted me as someone trying to steal her man. Well, the bad news for Jannalyn was that I not only didn't want to steal her man, but I was completely sure if the circumstances changed and I dropped to my knees begging Sam to run away with me he'd leave her in a heartbeat. I'd never do that though. Not to Sam. And though I hated Jannalyn, I wouldn't do it to her either. Damn my Christian heritage and my Gran's upbringing for not making me spiteful and mean.  
      When I walked in the bar I saw Sam behind the bar, I raised my hand and pointed to the back room by way of telling him I'd be in the back checking on things. The look he gave me was skeptical, almost warning, but I ignored it. I stepped into his office and saw Jannalyn sitting in Sam's chair, at Sam's desk, with her feet on up on the freshly polished wood. I get that she's an animal when the moon is full but was she raised in a barn too?!  
      "Hello, Jannalyn," I said stepping behind the desk to open one of the drawers to extract the paperwork I was looking for. It was the employee pay paperwork along with some applications. I wanted to find a couple new waitresses to work part-time for a night or two during the week when I felt it would be great for us full time waitresses to have some time off.  
      "Sookie." She stated, glaring at me in a way that sent shivers down my spine. I suddenly remembered vividly the way her fists slammed down on the skulls of the fallen Were pack that was trying to come in on her territory. I made myself smile, not my pretty welcoming smile, the scary one that sent off "I'm crazy! Run away!" vibes.  
      "Just here picking up some paperwork." I stated, though I had no reason to feel guilty, something in me twinged and I was a little scared Jannalyn could find guilt in anything I did these days.  
      "Mhm."  
      She eyed me as I carefully walked back out the office door, trying to look as though I weren't afraid of her even though I wanted to sprint away as fast as possible.  
      As I walked past Sam he was eyeing me suspiciously, possibly checking for any bruises or blood.  
      "Your girlfriend has a real anger problem, you hear me Sam?" I said as quietly as I could as I past him.  
      By the time I got home it was only 4:40. Well, that didn't do any good for my killing time until dusk. Amelia and Bob would be back soon and they'd probably want dinner. Maybe I could spend my time doing that. Yeah, that's what I'd do. I'd cook a lovely dinner and it'll kill at least an hour or two.  
      As I got the potatoes ready to bake and the rolls out as well, I opted for ribs. It wasn't the only thing we had, but after my brief thought of the chicken Amelia and Bob might use to secure my protection, I just couldn't make myself have chicken and dumplings tonight. I shuddered at the thought. While the potatoes baked in the oven I got the barbeque sauce just right for the slathering. Maybe I'd get Jason's old grill out, the one he gave me last year for my birthday, though I had insisted I didn't need it. (It was Jason's way of getting rid of an old thing he'd been wanting to replace but couldn't do it without good reason). In the end, that's what I did. Grilled ribs and baked potatoes with some rolls and a side of corn and green beans. A classic, if you're a Stackhouse.  
      Amelia and Bob drove up and parked in the back just as I was flipping the ribs one last time.  
      "Welcome back!" I shouted as they got a little closer to the house. "Find what you needed?"  
      "Sure did." Amelia said. I was grateful she hadn't elaborated, but I could read clearly from her mind that what she had needed was a goat's heart and they had to drive all about the countryside trying to find one. Bob was not pleased at the waste of gas, but he didn't let it show that anything was wrong, which was polite and I appreciated it.  
      "Dinners just about done." I said with a genuine smile. It was getting real close to dusk and I was getting antsier by the minute. When Eric woke he would feel my desperate need for him and come running, or flying, or driving, or whatever he did nowadays.  
      "Is that ribs I smell?" Bob asked with a smile spreading, his joy was returning.  
      "Yessir! Ribs, sweet potatoes, rolls, and some greens and corn." I stated proudly  
      "Sounds... Absolutely amazing."  
      I could read from his mind that he was so glad to be back in this house and not be scarfing down cat food whenever anyone remembered to feed him. I'd have to apologize for that, I myself remember quite a few times forgetting to feed the poor man-cat.  
      "Oh god, I can't wait to eat all of this." Amelia stated, from her brain signature she was just as starving as Bob was.  
      I smiled again and stuck the ribs on a big platter bringing them into the house. I had already set the table and the other meal items were sitting in the warm oven just to keep the coolness of the freshly air conditioned house off of them.  
      I set everything on the table and we dug in. After I said a little prayer to myself and we had some polite conversation we all became too occupied on our hunger to pursue conversation.  
      Dinner was done in a flash and after the kitchen was clean and Amelia and Bob were safely in their bedrooms doing god knows what (again I didn't want to know what they did when they were intimate) it was just becoming dark.  
      I sent out waves of lust, and love, and hope, and a ton of anxiety Erics way, and after a half hour of nothing the sun was finally fully set I felt his presence. He wasn't feeling very frisky this evening. Maybe I could change that.  
      I sent a wave of longing toward him with undertones of lust and excitement. He returned it slightly. I frowned.  
      A knock on my door surprised me. I jumped up thinking it was my Viking. I swung the door open ready to jump in his arms and make his unhappiness drift into the shadows of his dead brain.  
      There in my doorway stood Bill Compton, neighbor, former lover, and heartbreaker of mine.  
      "Sookie." His eyes looked longingly at me. I knew what he wanted to say and though I despised the fact that it still made my heart twinge for him, I glared.  
      "Bill." I said questioningly.  
      "Eric has sent me to tell you that he will call upon you later this evening. That he's very busy with the new vampire regime and that he is unfortunately, as you would say, 'tied up' for the next few hours." He stopped and looked at the porch floor. "Eric has also asked me to stand guard until he arrives in person. I know I can't come in since I assume the fairies are here, but I was hoping... that you could keep me company."  
      I glared at him again. He was wrong about the fairies, they had left for the club while I was away at Merlottes. They barely ever stayed here anymore, and I couldn't quite figure out why. Finally, the hostess in me cracked.  
      "Fine." I stated, almost like a petulant child, and I closed the door behind me and stepped on to the porch. "When will he be here?"  
      "Around 11. Maybe midnight. He wasn't quite sure."  
      "Is this about Victor? Has he been harassing Eric again? How much longer can this continue?" I asked, I was genuinely displeased with the kings regent. Not only had he disrespected the blood bond between Eric and I, but also our apparent marriage, though not apparent in the eyes of God, but apparent in the vampire community. And on top of it he tried to kill both me and Pam. "Why hasn't Felipe stopped him?"  
      "I don't know, Sookie." Bill said, his face looked grim. "I have just as many answers as you. And just as much curiousity since my neck is in this situation as well."  
      "Well, I sure would like to find out soon." I said angrily. "He's been acting weird, you know."  
      Bill nodded as if he couldn't continue the conversation much longer. I decided since the vampire was sitting on my porch, on my property, in the pitch darkness with only my security light beaming down on us. I had the right to push a little further.  
      "I keep getting these strange feelings from him. You know, like, grief, and doubt, a little guilt too. I've been afraid to ask him directly." I said, almost quietly, afraid the Viking would sneak up on us any moment. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"  
      Bill looked at me very solemnly.  
      "I am sworn to secrecy." He stated, almost sadly. "I am sworn to Eric and he has told me I could lose everything if I told you a word of what is going on behind closed doors. But if you ask me you should be brought to light on this situation as it involves you as well."  
      I looked down at my bare feet. I was afraid of this. Something involving me that Eric wouldn't tell me at all. After the surprise appearance and final death of his maker I was so afraid that Appius's final words would become true. I could still hear his voice. "You'll never have him." Before he crumpled to his death. That part always brought me a little bit of joy, the crumbling death of an enemy I didn't know I had until he had shown up.  
      "Bill..." I started.  
      "Sookie," He interrupted me almost hastily. "I love you. I love you more than anything I have ever loved. I would suffer a thousand deaths if it would take back what I have done to you. If I could tell you this information, this vital information, I would tell you every last word of it, I would never lie to you again. But I am sworn. I physically can not without the punishment of torture or possibly death."  
      I sighed. I heard Bill state similar soliloquies of love in the past, I knew he meant every word of it, but I just couldn't fully forgive him for it all. Though we were friends, and I wanted to remain such, I couldn't forgive him for the heartache I felt the night I found out about his betrayal.  
      "I understand." I stated.  
      Just as I said this, Eric made his presence known.  
      He was glaring at Bill, a look I had seen so many times but this time his fangs were out and his eyes were bright blue orbs of anger.  
      "Leave. Immediately before I change my mind about letting you live." He stated, his voice a low growl that sent waves of lust down to my lady bits. His words were terrifying but the way he said them sent me over the edge with need.  
      Ignoring my libido for once I stood.  
      "No, Eric." I stated boldly looking him square in the face. "You tell me what's going on right now. You tell me this instant."  
      His face faltered.  
      "I..." He started. "I can't. Not yet. It's all being worked out. I can't tell you until it's something good... Or something opposite."  
      "Well if you can't tell me until it's either good or bad and it's already not too great why can't you just tell me now?" I was getting angry, I could feel my voice rising, and he could feel the irritation building in me.  
      "My lover, why don't we go inside. I can take you to bed and tell you of my eventful night after ravishing you completely. Then we can shower our love off of us and create more." He sounded so hopeful, he was sending wave after wave of animalistic desire toward me. I almost cracked. Almost.  
      "Claude and Dermot are here. You'll have to ravish me another time." I stated blankly, though my heart was not in the complete and total lie, my gut was telling me to jump my blonde vampires bones right then and there. "Bill, thank you for your company. Eric, I'll see you another night. And I'll expect to have answers that night, or very bad things will happen to you. And you quit looking at me like that, I'm a lady, and we have company. Goodnight both of you." I was nearly yelling when I was done, but I stomped inside, put on a frumpy nightgown and crawled into bed angrily. I was pent up, lonely, and mad above anything else. Nothing could change my mood tonight so it was no use even trying with Eric.  
      After an hour of laying restlessly in my bed staring at the ceiling and feeling the presence of Eric at my window, I finally drifted to sleep as I felt his undeniable love toward me.  
      It wasn't perfect, but it was for me, and it was comforting to have it.


End file.
